


Acceded Temptations

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Car Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/M, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Sex, stand and carry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Living with an attractive sibling makes for trouble in the Calafiore house when Aydan gives into his desires for his own sister's body, entering them into a world of pleasure and temptations.
Relationships: Aydan Calafiore/Sam Calafiore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The day had been warm, bathed by the Aussie sun shining bright. A good break after a chilling winter trapped indoors. The Calafiore’s, twenty year-old professional singer and former Voice Australia contestant Aydan along with his older sister Sam, had spent the day in their pool just relaxing in the heat and kicking around in the beautiful clear water. It wasn’t the same as going down to the beach, finding a soft spot on the sand and spending the day out there, but the pool was relaxing.

However, the sunny day grew dim and the sky took on a dim orange hue. The air remained humid, heat gripped to their skin. Aydan stretched on a floating chair with a long yawn passing through his lips; While his eyes were closed, Sam stared hard at her little brother. But quickly looked away when his eyes opened.

“Well,” He yawned, “I’m hopping out. Gonna shower, should I get pizza for dinner ooor we goin’ leftovers?”

He clicked his tongue, clearly turned off by the idea of leftovers. Sam rolled her eyes and muttered about pizza.

“Mom didn’t leave us cash for leftovers, dork.”

“Or to be a bitch,” Aydan muttered under his breath, before putting on a big grin. His fingers smoothly ran through his soaking wet hair while walking backwards towards the house. “Meat Lovers sound good?”

“Would you change the order if I said otherwise?” Sam questioned.

Aydan simply smirked.

Sam chewed her lip, watching Aydan walk. She could only think about loving meat just then, seeing as her sexy little brother was supporting a pretty hefty bulge in his tight purple shorts. It was obvious what her brother was about to do in the shower, with Sam imagining him dripping wet and naked as water cascaded down his muscles. Just as her mind pictured the length cupped in Aydan’s hand, she snapped out of it.

“Yeah, whatever! I’m staying in the pool for a while,” She snapped. Aydan shrugged at Sam, then turned back to the house and disappeared inside. She watched that cute ass walk away with a moan.

Laying back with a deep groan, the girl let a hand roam down along her smooth body; Sam had caramel tan skin and very slim hips that helped support a huge rack, tightly hugged in a red bikini. Her red bikini bottoms were extremely small, barely large enough to cover her pussy from view. Fingering the lips softly, Sam teased herself as the image of a naked Aydan entered her mind all over again. Her digits moved in sync with his hand, moving along her pussy lips as Aydan’s hand stroked his cock. Covid had been hell for her, taken away from a lot of hotties eager to pound her pussy. Trapped with her own stupidly hot brother.

Having to listen to him sing, day in, day out for months. Aydan being so vocal also meant hearing a lot of his moans as well, through the wall dividing their bedrooms. It was an occasional living hell for the very slightly older girl.

“Ugh…” Sam let the water carry her.

Upstairs in the house, Aydan wasn’t doing as she’d imagined. Instead, his raging hard cock just swung around as the singer washed his long chestnut hair. It was a nice cock, pretty thick and long. But he was too tired to pump it yet. Aydan rinsed his hair off with a long sigh, and had only stepped out of the shower when he heard Sam’s door shut. He smirked to himself, getting out onto the bath mat. Lazily running a hand up along his own chest, feeling over the defined muscles with a soft moan.

Since the parents were out, Aydan knew he wouldn’t need to bother in the shower. He had all night to ‘relax’.

He stared at himself in the mirror, admitting his defined six-pack and broad pecs. His deep olive skin darkened his nipples, and helped to deepen the definition of his perfect body. Every inch was sexy from Aydan’s steep v-lines up to his cheeky grin.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Aydan sighed. His cock was still hard, now pressed deep into his waist. It would have to wait, he had plans for the night. Aydan walked out of the bathroom then made a quick stop in his bedroom; Without the motivation to get dressed, Aydan pulled on a pink robe and tied it around his waist. It felt silky smooth against his bare skin. Aside from the towel of course, held up by the drawstring. Compared to his own spa-like white robe, his sister’s silk based ones were always more comfortable. Even if they didn’t fully cover his body.

Walking out of the room, Aydan was semi-intent on going down to the kitchen and ordering the pizza. However, something drew him instead to Sam’s room and he walked right in.

“So,” He startled her, with Sam jumping up as he entered the room. Thankfully still dressed in her tiny bikini, and an open shirt thrown over. “Meat Lovers or go halfsies on something?”

“Yeah… Meat Lovers sounds good, I said that,” Sam tried to clear her throat and focus on scrolling through Instagram. But even half naked boys and a million sexy bodies could not draw her eyes away from Aydan for very long. Sam’s eyes kept flickering towards him, standing there smugly. “Is that my robe? Please tell me you’re not naked underneath that!”

Aydan smirked. “The silk’s more comfortable.”

“And NAKED?” Sam snapped with a glare.

Her brother’s smirk continued.

“Ugh, take it off you dumbass!” Sam groaned at him. She was silently hoping Aydan would drop the robe then and there, revealing that naked body.

“Now, why would I? Wanting to see what’s below?” Aydan teased. The pair had grown a fairly teasing relationship from hanging out with each other and their friends so much. With Sam loving being able to drag her now legal little brother around to nightclubs and what not.

Sam clicked her tongue, acting disgusted. She shot a sharp look to her brother and shifted on the bed. Praying that her wetness wasn’t showing through. “I don’t want your little dick touching my shit.”

“Way too late for that…” Aydan chuckled.

“Aydan!” Sam slammed her phone down glaring daggers at him. The smug brat did nothing but grin cheekily at her and play with the robe, enjoying the silky sensation sliding against his half naked body. It almost drew a moan from his lips, while Sam was growling at him. A sexy yet scary sight when she got mad. “Take. It. Off.”

“Is that really what you want Sammy…?” Aydan teased, using his fingers to pull back some of the top of the robe. Revealing a little of his chest. She could just see the upper half of his pecs, the smooth line between his muscles.

Sam tried to play it off carefully, bury her lust: “You’re so not naked under that! You’re not THAT gross.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? The boys do need to breathe,” The twenty-year-old continued. Loving how flustered his sister was getting with this. He teased a little more of his chest with a wide smirk on his face, almost showing off his nipples to a girl that was obviously hungry for him. Sam was terrible at hiding it.

“Aydan…” Sam’s glare intensified. She was struggling not to beg at this point, and wondered why Aydan was dragging this on.

“Yessssss?” Aydan grinned.

“Just take off my robe! Ugh!” 

“Nah, I think I might keep it on all night…” Aydan chuckled, leaning against the frame of his sister’s doorway. “You wouldn’t mind would you? It looks pretty sexy on me, if I say so myself.”

Sam pretended to gag, swinging her legs off the bed. The sight of her toned legs leading up to that tiny red pair of bikini bottoms that had Aydan throbbing like wild. “Aydan just give it back! It barely fits you,”

“You could always come take it, if you’re that against it being on me?” Aydan smirked, posing in it for his sister. Teasingly flexing a bit to showcase exactly how much it didn’t fit him. However, when Sam crossed her arms instead and pushed her already huge breasts up, Aydan groaned at her. “You’re no fun!”

At last he pulled the string and in one swift movement let the pink robe fall to the floor. There was a tense moment when it hit the ground, revealing his defined six-pack once more, more of his v-line than Sam had ever seen. Then there was a fluffy towel. Hiding the good bits from Sam’s view. Without meaning to, she sagged her shoulders and frowned. Aydan’s already cocky smirk grew wider seeing her disappointment. It confirmed everything for him. All day, Aydan had noticed Sam’s eyes roaming over his body while wearing those wet shorts. He made sure to be hard, see if it drew her eye more. It hadn’t been hard to get it up in front of Sam; Her rack was huge, ass jiggly and panties small enough to almost see her little pussy. 

Only Aydan was more discreet in checking his sister out.

“Disappointed?” Aydan chuckled, seeing the look on his sister’s face. The singer’s smirk only continued when he noticed just how much the girl was frowning.

“No! I’m glad, bu-but that’s really fucking weird to wear!” Quick to snatch up her robe from around Aydan’s feet, Sam tried not to meet his eye. Aydan stood there with a loose grip on his towel, teasing it open a little. She could see the beginnings of his pubes. “Aydan p-pull your towel up…”

“Oh… don’t you want to know if something is under the towel as well?” Aydan asked. “You do use this towel a lot…”

Sam chewed her lip. This was bad, he knew something was up and was tormenting. “I can see your… So hairy,” 

“I’m not Costa. I don’t shave down there.” Aydan chuckled. He didn’t get his cousin’s decision but apparently the model thought that it made him look ‘bigger’.

Not interested in how Aydan knew that, Sam’s hand reached out on its own. Taking the towel where it wrapped in and gave it a little tug. Making it come loose and fall away; Aydan’s thick cock sprung out, pointing at his sister. It was hairy around the sexy, big cock but did nothing to make him look smaller. His girth was impressive, in fact everything was. From his pink tip to the lengthy shaft, and most of all the boy attached.

“H-Holy… fucking hell Aydan! Why!” The girl growled, wondering where her slightly younger brother was taking this.

Aydan blinked at his sister, “Uh, you took the towel off me. I didn’t do anything!”

“You know what you did!” 

“Beeeee sexy as fuck?” The cocky twenty-year-old boy took her wrist and pulled Sam a little closer. He guided her to his cock, where her fingers wrapped around its thick girth, squeezing down. A few quick pumps passed before Sam reacted, by pulling away and blushing. “Mmm, you so want to jerk me off! Admit it!”

“Ew don’t be disgusting Aydan!” Sam protested, still blushing.

Aydan purred at her, stepping up to his big sister. She didn’t pull away when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing their bodies together. His raw cock was pressed up against Sam’s pussy. Their hips moved slowly, grinding their privates together with deep moans. “Don’t fake it, Sammy. You want this cock, you’ve been staring alllll damn day.”

“I’m not faking it!” The girl attempted, stepping back a little from her brother. Wondering if Aydan was really doing this.

Pulling Sam back against him, Aydan closed the distance and kissed her neck. Sucking the tanned skin with a soft moan, all the while letting a hand down to feel Sam’s juicy ass. He cupped her cheeks in both hands, lifting Sam onto her toes. With the double assault on her body, Sam couldn’t hold down the cry of passion. Aydan was elated at the sound, sucking Sam’s neck harder then sunk his teeth in. She felt amazing pinned against his body, grinding down on his dick.

“I’m sure you’re not…” Aydan smirked, the singer continuing to grind against his sister. The twenty-year-old found this nearly as much of a thrill as the night he had spent ‘practicing’ in Joe Jonas’s hotel room. He guessed that the thrill was coming from the kink of it, but feeling Sam’s tits pressed up against him had the younger boy throbbing hard.

“A...Aydan!” She melted against his muscular, naked body. Feeling his hips grind and those teeth grazing across her neck.

“Mm?” Aydan hummed, nipping on his large breasted sister’s neck.

His fingers brushed off her shirt, making it fall to the floor. He followed the flowing fabric down to Sam’s ass, where each hand cupped the juicy backside. His thumbs hooked in then very slowly ran along to the thin sides. Easily forcing the knots to untie and her bikini to just fall away, letting his cock move against her raw, dripping pussy. She gasped at the feeling. Able to have the full thickness of Aydan’s cock grinding. His hands, meanwhile, did not stay long as Aydan stroked up along her hips to Sam’s bra. A simple snap of her clasp later, and the brother guiding it down his sister’s arms, let her nakedness be fully revealed.

She struggled a little but pleasure was overcoming her senses. Now surrendering to the onslaught of Aydan’s touch, with his fingers tenderly stroking her naked body. “St-stop it! You fucking brat!”

“What’s that, Sammy? Fuck you?” Aydan lifted the girl by her ass and felt no resistance as her legs coiled around his waist. Placing his thick cock right on her pussy, grinding on the dripping entrance as his face was pressed into her tits. So soft and squishy, he couldn’t stop himself from kissing and nipping at the marshmallows. Pulling back, kissing every inch until he could capture a nipple in his mouth.

“O-O-Oh god…” Sam moaned, her voice cracking a little as her younger brother’s mouth latched on to her nipple. The Italian Australian boy sucking away passionately on his sister’s large perky breasts. Loving the feel of them in his mouth.

Moaning, Aydan rolled the nipple around with his tongue. Clearly enjoying the nub trapped between his lips and teeth. He’d pull it back and stretch it out before pushing back in, squishing her breast. Pulling off with a pop, then capturing the other. Leaving neither tit ignored for long as he hungrily feasted on the pair of them.

“Damn Sammy…” Aydan smirked, as he lapped and sucked away on his sister’s perky breasts.

Meanwhile, the girl hadn’t noticed as Aydan started to lift her up. Gliding his length down the cleft of her pussy lips until tip could find her fleshy, dripping hole. Only when he pushed upwards and brought Sam down did she feel it. Aydan’s flared up tip penetrated her pussy raw, forcing itself nice and deep before she could even protest. He, on the other hand, was moaning into her breast as his thick monster pushed into Sam’s little pussy and rammed nice and deep into her hole. 

“Holy fu-fuck!!” Sam screamed, clutching onto her brother. Forced to take the thickest length she’d seen before, belonging to her own little brother.

“Better than Costa?” Aydan teased. “Fuck, I’m probs bigger than your boyfriend, aint I sis?”

“Ye...yes!!” She blurted out. Sheepishly yelping as the younger boy sunk deeper and deeper. Making her wonder when it would bottom out. 

Aydan smirked a little cockily as he licked her left npple playfully. “Tell me you want me to fuck you, say you want your little brother’s cock to pound you hard…”

“Ay-Aydan, that’s so wrong! Cut it out!” She squirmed atop of him, but was helpless as Aydan began to move inside. Withdrawing a few inches of his length before slamming in, suckerpunching her pussy with his big cock. It tore through her tight defences, intent on breaking her pussy and mind. The one-year younger boy loving the feel of his sister’s obviously previously used pussy working his cock.

“Do you want me to stop, Sammy?” Aydan purred, his teeth lightly scraping her nipple. “Or do you want your little brother’s sexy cock?”

Sam shivered as the boy fucked her deeper. Slamming that dick deep inside, and yet still he did not use his full length. “Mph! P-put a condom on!!”

Aydan smirked and slammed into his older sister deep before he lifted his sister up to pull his lengthy throbbing cock out of her. Much to the inner disappointment of both Calafiore’s. “If you want one, go and get me one…”

Staying wrapped around her little brother, Sam blushed red. “G-get it yourself…”

“Are you going to put it on me, if I do?” Aydan purred.

“No way you little pervert!” Sam protested, red in the face as Aydan grinded on her pussy. 

The twenty-year-old singer laughed and gave his sister’s nipples another lick. “You’re either getting it, or putting it on. Which ya want sis?”

Sam muttered and finally lowered herself. To no surprise when she stepped away, Sam felt Aydan’s hand come down and smack her soft ass. Hissing at the brat before she leaned down into her dresser; Upon opening it Aydan got a good peak at her sexier toys hidden away. A small vibrating wand, a little black dildo, condoms galore and a little black and red paddle. If he had a better look he would have found that Sam was a proud owner of a ball gag, but he looked at her ass just as it was shown by removing a condom.

“Damn Sammy, who know you were such a sex fiend…” Aydan chuckled, from the quick look he got. The twenty-year-old licked his lips at the mental image of using that paddle on her juicy looking ass. “Could use that paddle if you want…”

“Shut up,” Sam tore the condom packet with her teeth, then pulled the rubbed out. She handed it to her little brother between two fingers expectantly. “Here.”

“Nah, you can put it on… I wanna continue fantasizing about paddling that juicy ass…” Aydan purred.

Rolling her eyes, Sam thrust it at Aydan. “Deal was I get it, you put it on.”

“Come onnnn.” Aydan whined, trying to look at his sister’s ass. Wondering if he should just fuck it instead. Eventually he just groaned, and took the condom from his sister. A smirk crossing the soon to be sister fucking man’s mind. Aydan threw it aside, where the sticky thing stuck to the wall for a few seconds as she stared in shock. He took the moment to grab Sam and tackle her onto the bed, where he swiftly shoved himself back inside her. “Mm! Deal was you get it, never said I put it on!”

“A-AYDAN!” Sam screamed in bliss feeling the singer’s large cock slam back inside her. Every inch pushed into her dripping tunnel, stretching her open as Aydan slammed down until his crotch was pressed to her. His hairy balls and crotch pressed to her smoothness.

“I won’t cum inside!” He shouted, while deep dicking Sam’s pussy. Slamming it all in and out with powerful thrusts. “Hm, well I might but… you’ll love it! I bet you actually wanna feel your little brother’s baby batter filling this pussy up!”

“Y-You better not cum inside…” She hissed, moaning loudly with every thrust of her little brother’s cock.

Aydan leaned down as he hammered Sam into the bed. His teeth grazed over her nipple slightly, tormenting the sensitive nub. “Mm, I will if I want to, Sammy.”

“A-Ay… you will get me…” Sam moaned out, the girl unable to finish her thought as Aydan returned to sucking away on her breasts as he pounded away inside of her.

When she said this, Aydan began to slam his hips in at a furious pace. Jackhammering his own sister with brutal, animalistic passion that drove his thick cock in and out of her. Each slam of their bodies was a loud, wet thud. Bottoming out to make sure she experienced the full length of that big cock. Meanwhile one hand was squeezing her ass and the other got busy caressing Sam’s breast. Feeling the softness jiggle as he fucked her, then tense up each time he pinched its nipple.

“O-Oh god… Aydan…” Sam moaned loudly, barely unable to focus on anything but the amazing pleasure of her brother’s work on her body. While there hadn’t been any prep or foreplay other than some tit play, she found herself not caring as her brother’s cock forced itself.

“Mph!” Aydo slammed down deep into her with a husky grunt, burying the full length in Sam’s tight hole. He grinded his hips down on the girl, feeling the walls clenching down on his thick cock. Throwing his longish hair back, the boy watched her chest rise and fall. “Turn over…”

“Y-Your not fucking my ass!” Sam growled, moaning loudly as he bit down a little on her nip.

“I didn’t say anything about that juicy ass, Sam,” Aydan growled before taking the girl at the hips and flipping her around to her front then pushing down. Buried in her the whole time. He leaned over her gorgeous, curvy form with a hand pinned either side of her body. Then began slamming up and down with all his strength, pounding her brutally hard. 

Sam was left moaning and crying out in pleasure, into her pillow as her brother’s cock continued to plow away unprotected inside of her.

“Fuuuuuck, SAM!” He roared. Pounding like a beast, filling her pussy with his large dick. The twenty-year-old using what he had learnt from being fucked into the mattress hard by the thick cock of Joe Jonas to give his sister, the best fuck of her life so far. With the boy going balls deep, then pulling out to the tip only to slam it back inside. “I should smack your ass with that slut paddle!”

While she wanted to protest, Sam could only moan loudly as Aydan’s cock began pounding away even harder inside of her. Shocking the slightly older girl with just how good Aydan actually was, even her boyfriend’s weren’t this good. He just kept slamming away, never missing a beat as his cock ripped through. Drilling her pussy passionately. Whether he wanted her ass or just wanted to pound a nice tight hole to satisfy himself, Sam didn’t know nor care. Aydan was seconds away from making her squirt. She could already feel the bed getting damp while he was busy hammering it like a horny ready to explode monster. Putting everything into it, making her crazy.

“A-A-AYYYYYY!” Sam cried out, her head leaning back to moan loudly as her brother forced her orgasm out of her. Her legs started to quake and a torrent of sweet juices followed. Then her body began to shake and her eyes rolled back as Sam came on her bed, clenching like a vice on her slightly younger brother’s cock.

“Mmm, fuck Sammy… like that your little brother made you squirt?” Aydan purred, fucking her harder.

Feeling her pussy trying to crush his dick drew a groan from Aydan’s lips. He stayed inside, only grinding a few inches in the tight grip until her orgasm subsided. However, he only let her go so far. Before she could loosen up and finish, he made a sharp thrust that had her squirting again.

She gasped and clawed at the sheets as Aydan forced her to squirt. “A-AH! Don’t!”

But he did. 

Each time her juice flow was about to end, Aydan would slam her again. Making Sam squirt more times than she could count, becoming tighter than even he could handle for more than a few minutes. “Mmm fuck Sam… gonna fucking fill this hole sis…”

“Pl-please don’t!” She begged.

Aydan sighed and eased out, not willing to piss off his sister that much. The horny teen purring. “Turn over and close then, I’ll give ya a facial instead!”

The girl, however, was too spent to move a muscle. She tried to move but her muscles gave out, leaving her lying beneath her brother. Sweaty and sticky with her sweet, sexual honey. A honey the younger boy found himself wishing he could have tasted. Groaning a little about a lack of a facial, Aydan pressed his cock between her succulent, juicy cheeks then began to grind. Humping Sam’s butt with a deep, dirty moan. His pre rubbed into her tanned skin as he got closer to cumming all over her.

“C...cum!” She commanded, ignoring her brother.

Not needing to be told twice, the twenty-year-old Australian singer grinded away until he released a deep moan and shot his thick load into the small of his older sister’s back. Once he had finished shooting his load, the younger of the siblings leaned down to nip on her neck as he purred into her ear. “We are so doing this again…”


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Sam gasped suddenly, but her lips were covered in an instant. Captured by her little brother in a fierce kiss. They were naked and wet, standing beneath the falling rain of water as their lips began to slowly intertwine. His tongue was pushing past her lips and arms draping around Sam’s wet body, pressing her large, fluffy breasts into his firm, smooth chest.

“A-Aydan!” She gasped, breaking the kiss only for a moment. He captured them again and pushed her against the wall. Grinding down on Sam desperate to get inside.

“Not bad, been wondering what a kiss with you would be like since I plowed that hole…” Aydan teased, the twenty-year-old feeling his cock throb from the memory of their first fuck together. The tightness of her pussy around his cock and the softness of her large breasts under his mouth. He had been hoping for more since then but they just hadn’t had time alone. Either their parents or their younger sister Madison, cock blocking him.

Sam almost melted into her brother’s arms as his fingers danced down her spine. His lips went to work attacking her neck in a sensual onslaught of tongue and teeth. “S-stop it! We’re leaving soon, we don’t have the time to fuck!”

Aydan whined, pouting at the one-year older girl. “Fine, but you owe me! More than just a make out sesh in the hot tub when our partners aren’t looking.”

“Ugh, you brat… get out, I need to wash my hair,” Sam muttered, turning away from him and beginning to wash her chestnut brown hair. Tormenting him with her juicy ass dripping wet right in front of him, but unable to tap it. She ran fingers through the dark locks, ignoring the naked, raging hard boy behind her.

Aydan grinned at the unofficial agreement while reaching out and giving her juicy ass a firm spank. “One last kiss for the road, sis?”

Sam reluctantly turned to peck his lips. Though she admired his slim almost twinkish body and firm muscles, Aydan could be a brat. Always horny, up for spanking her ass or trying - and failing - to get his dick wet on either end of her. Including in front of her boyfriend and his own girlfriend, who luckily seemed oblivious to the growing incestual relationship forming between the pair. There was never time for him, so she had to reject Aydan over and over. Right there in the shower was no different. He wanted what she couldn’t give, since their whole family was leaving the house in a matter of minutes.

“Get out of here and lose your thoughts brat, you're sitting next to Madi, remember?” Sam smirked, pulling back after the kiss. “Unless you want to fuck your other sister too, perv.”

“Fuck no,” Aydan grunted at Sam before stepping out of the shower. His hair was dark and matted down, body a beautiful glistening sight with water flowing down his muscles. The boy patted himself dry and ruffled a towel through his always messy hair. It wasn’t a real shower but he was in there and got wet. Just now how he wanted to be. “C’ya, slutttt.”

“Like you can talk!” Sam snapped, having eyed her brother and his girlfriend going at it a few times. A view she wasn’t a fan of, even if her boyfriend usually enjoyed what happened every time she did see it.

Aydan wrapped himself in the towel and walked out grinning to himself. Thankfully Madison didn’t see him walk out of the bathroom naked while their big sister was still washing. Though it had been closed in a couple of previous times that Aydan had attempted to get some shower sex out of his sister. Luckily Madison hadn’t paid attention to the very obvious signs.

Once she was done washing up, the family were out of the house and on the road. Sam happily took up the window seat opposite Aydan, letting the younger girl sit between them. Stopping his advances and perverted comments whispered into her ear. Well he still did when they pulled into Maccas for some lunch, but his face was mostly stuffed with a burger so Sam didn’t mind too much; On the road, it allowed her a good while of pure peace and thoughts to grow. 

She knew what Aydan would be after tonight. They had already pushed for a shared room away from their parents and Madison, but still her thoughts were a little confused. Her twenty-year-old brother had been getting more into it, with the boy having been the one to finally kiss her. Something that still shocked her. Her brother was a talented kisser and the things he could do with his tongue during it, had her breathless. 

It would also be the first time they would be going further then just grope, kissing or doing more then their first fuck where he simply sucked oner her breasts during. Despite her own desires for him, she was nervous.

“Are we there yet?” Aydan groaned, the ghost of a grin touching his lips.

“What are we? In some shitty american movie?” His mother snapped, laughing.

“Mother who thinks she’s funny, smoking hot teenage son, decent older sister and bratty little sis who barely looks like the other siblings?” Aydan smirked. “Seems like we are!”

“HEY!” Madi screamed in the boy’s ear, making him regret his choice to tease her as he rubbed his ear. Hoping she hadn’t made him deaf.

He did get some revenge, however, reaching over and tickling the thirteen-year-old red-head until she was begging for mercy and their mother was threatening to turn the car around.

“Oh god… we are in some American movie,” Sam muttered, staring out the window. The Melbourne streets flashed by, growing from tall towers coated in graffiti into lavish spires of glistening glass. Soon they would be on the black and gold strip leading into the Crown Hotel, enveloped in its grandeur, listening once more to the roaring flames.

She could see her brother send her a wink, and internally groaned. Wondering why her brother was being such an obvious idiot.

As they drove past, Aydan’s eyes narrowed. “Hey… isn’t that Harvey’s car?”

“Nah, the dork doesn’t drive something that good.” Sam smirked teasingly, remembering the numerous attempts at flirting done by the admittedly muscular younger boy. “It is his mom’s car though…”

“Should see his new car. Probs left it at home,” Aydan grinned. He might have some friends to run into later if he could find the model around Crown. It was a big place, easy to slip past each other. 

“Oh please, that dork has been trying to get me into his back seat for years…” Sam responded with a smirk.

“SAM!” Their mother growled looking scandalised, as Aydan chuckled amused.

As they got out of the car, their father pulled it around to park. Letting the family take the marble path through the carpark and through the luxurious spinning door. The carpet was soft enough that they could just sink into it, and Madi had to drag Aydan out of the revolving door just so they could get to the lobby desk and check in.

Sam had suggested just leaving him there, however.

Unfortunately for her nerves, Madi got Aydan to follow and the four headed off to check into their rooms. The oldest pair of the three siblings that not only was their room separate from their parents, they had actually managed to find themselves on a different floor. Due to them being the closest rooms the hotel had available for the family. Meaning, they were going to have complete privacy from their parents and little sister.

“Ready, sis?” Aydo purred as they walked towards the elevator. The boy kept his purring soft to not let anyone else hear.

Sam blushed slightly as they waved their goodbyes and got onto the elevator. As soon as the metal doors closed leaving them alone, she broke and wrapped around Aydan’s neck, pulling him into a firm kiss. It shocked him, and for a few moments he had no idea what to say to his sister.

“You are a bloody brat, you know that?” The twenty one year-old girl growled, as she broke the kiss and tidied herself up as the door to their floor opened.

“You… that…” 

Aydan stared at Sam as she strutted out of the elevator. Holding herself up like a goddess. The stunned boy almost let the doors close on himself but recovered in time and rushed out with his luggage. It was a short visit so he only brought a bag. Anything more than that and it would be trapped in the elevator. Walking slowly behind her, the boy gulped. Her ass swayed seductively.She was getting her revenge. He knew it since they had to go and meet up with their parents for dinner and family time first. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to do anything about her teasing and that kiss.

“What? I didn’t do anything,” Sam smiled innocently, entering their room. On their immediate right was a large bathroom and in front of that a walk in closet that would go unused, except for storing their bags. They walked further in and came to a somewhat shocking sight. The hotel had messed up and hadn’t given them the requested twin.

Instead they found a king bed awaiting them.

“Well… hope you didn’t pack jammies,” Aydan almost moaned at the bed. Already imagining all the ways he could bang his sister.

“Don’t be a perv…” Sam blushed, her eyes on the long chair in the corner of the room under the large windows. The girl, like her brother, imagined all the ways that tonight was going to go. The thing that made her blush the most and grow wet was the thought of Aydan pinned to the bed as she crawled atop of him. Taking charge, unlike the last time around. “S-shit… I forgot condoms-”

“Like that was an accident!” Aydan grinned. The singer hated rubbers with his girlfriend, and Sam was no different.

“It was! I’m not having your kid brat! So wrap it or your nutting on me again.” Sam groaned, wondering if they could find somewhere to buy some.

Aydo groaned at her. There was no way he was wrapping it up even with his sister. Creampies in any holes turned the boy on to no end. “Fuck no! Just let me do your ass or somethin,”

“You wish,” Sam smirked, knowing how much her younger brother wanted in her ass. She set her bag on the bed before choosing to tease Aydan by climbing on and spreading out. Her ass pushed into the air, wiggling. “Mmm… if only we could play on this right now!”

“Mmm…” Aydan moaned, his cock throbbing inside of his tight jeans and bonds boxer briefs. His hand lightly palmed its length, bringing it to life with a twitch.

“Just imagine it, Aydan…” she moaned, laying spread eagle on the bed. Showing off her curvy assets to the younger boy, who wanted to ravish her body.

“Oh, I am… you slut!” Aydan muttered, palming his cock a little as he imagined ruining his sister’s pussy and filling it to a brim on every surface in the room.

“But,” Sam sat up slowly with a giggle, ending the sensual show. “We should head down and meet everyone!”

“Brat…” Aydan growled a little but knew she was right. The horny teen boy planned on getting his revenge later that night. He shrugged off his hoodie, feeling hot and a little sweaty after the car ride. His top clung tightly to his body, showing off the lean definition of his mature body.

A body that both his sister and girlfriend loved.

Groaning and thinking of every gross thought he could manage, Aydan managed to settle his cock slightly and the pair headed out. Aydan’s pants bulged more than the singer wished since his fans and the occasional reporter would have a field day with it. Sam was certainly enjoying it as the bratty girl continued her revenge by taking any chance to grab her little brother’s not-so-little cock for a few strokes or firm squeeze through his jeans. Making sure he was rock hard, unable to soften. She enjoyed looking at his bulge, and wondered if their family was going to notice him rocking a hardon as they went to dinner.

With Sam working it so her brother was seated between his mother and little sister, with a rager.

Their waitress, a young and rather short woman with petite features, came over and noticed it as though she was searching for a hardon. She was impressed and eyes the boy off for a moment. Grinning slightly behind her professional smile. “I’m Jessica, I’ll be your waitress for tonight. How’s everyone?”

“Much better for seeing you…” Aydan purred, giving her a wink. Having seen the girl eyeing him and deciding to make his older sister jealous. Even if they were in front of their parents and little sister.

Jessica almost snorted at him. He may be sexy and rocking one, but she wasn’t interested beyond a peek and maybe a little fun in the bathroom. “Riiiight… thanks for that, kid.”

“Oh, I’m no kid…” Aydan smirked, letting the waitress see the rager clearly.

“Uh huh,” Jessica turned away as though it was nothing new. Despite being a little impressed.. A good blow to his ego as she addressed his father instead, who was reading through the menu with a chuckle. She answered a question about the drinks, took all the other orders first before finally looking at Aydan with a viscous, teasing grin. “And for you? The kids menu features a very nice chicken tenders meal...”

Muttering, feeling defeated by this random girl, Aydan handed the menu. He ordered the steak and she noted it down with a wider grin on her face. A demon hid beneath the petite smile. “I’m sure the chef will cut it up into bite size pieces for you.”

“I like her,” Their mother giggled as Aydan muttered lower, sinking into his chair.

That hadn’t been his finest moment.

She served the food as well, coming back in a rough half hour with the family’s dinner. She served each first once more leaving Aydan until last. When leaning over him, the boy got a nice long look at her tits. Hugged by her uniform made them look smaller but they were a nice roundness. Making his mouth water more than even the steak. Of course, she left him with a colorful butter knife and mentioned it was for children, since they didn’t want any boo-boo’s. As she had pulled back, the boy had spotted a small piece of paper under the plate as she sat it down with a smirk. Something unseen by the rest of his family.

That left him smirking, a smirk that grew when he saw Sam growling by Jessica’s obvious move to allow Aydan to stare at her tits. Though he didn’t know if he had the time for her since Sam was going to need a good spanking after this. A quick quickie between dinner and dessert, however, wasn't out of the question, since he knew even the thought of him doing someone else would make Sam ready to pounce. The twenty-year-old had seen the looks his girlfriend got from his sister after she knew they had ‘been’ together. Though, he wouldn’t admit they were similar to the ones he gave her boyfriend.

When dinner was over and the kids were sent off to pick out their dessert from the bar, Aydan tried to subtly slip away to the bathroom intent on chasing some tail. Even if she seemed like the type of girl to bite his dick off for being too cocky, that was a bit of a turn on. He was watched, however, by both of his sisters, one with confusion and one with complete jealousy.

“Go pick me out something with lots of chocolate?” Sam asked kindly before she too cut off and intercepted Aydan with a hiss. “The bathroom’s over there. Where are YOU going?”

“A special bathroom,” Aydan grinned, before purring softly. “Why? Jealous?”

“No-”

“Cause I’ve been cheating on my girl with you, so this ain’t really that different. Unless you want me alllll to yourself?” Aydan interrogated before she could get too far. Grinning at her since she could say nothing about cheating back.

“Don’t be-” Sam began, fighting her words as her mind screamed something else. The girl growled loudly in defeat soon after. “Don’t be a brat! Come back to the table…”

“Nah. Pussy to pound,” Aydan flashed her a smile then took a step back.

“Fine, enjoy getting that instead of mine…” Sam hissed, looking around to make sure no one could hear.

“Geez… chill, I’ll break you again later! All night!” Aydan snapped back. He felt they could fuck anyone they liked, they were just siblings who fucked, not romantic partners or anything like that.

“If I’m there,” Sam hissed before storming back to their table.

With his own growl, Aydan headed into the back where the waitress was waiting for him, her uniform ready for the young hunk to enjoy her body. It was a rough, passionate few minutes in the back where nobody could see them. Aydan’s pants pulled low as the petite waitress went to town sucking on his dick. Working the base with her hand and bobbing furiously on his tip, using her skilled tongue to swirl around it and milk the hunky boy with a deep passion. She could have deepthroated his big cock with ease but chose to milk him quickly.

Aydan grunted and pushed his back against the restaurant wall while Jessica worked her magic. Or rather worked his dick. Her mouth was hot on the dick and moving faster by the second. Watching her go at it with such hunger made his lengthy thickness pulse, drooling precum. Meanwhile, with her top button undone he could see her smooth breasts jiggling. All his horny mind could think of was sucking them or sliding between the softness. Just like he had done to his older sister. 

By the time he got back to the table, Aydan was a little sweaty and one load spent for now. Sam looked none too impressed with him and wouldn’t talk through dessert. Despite Aydan’s attempts to use his dessert spoon to show that it was simply a blowjob.

“Mm, that was delicious,” His father moaned content with the food settling in. Jessica came by with an innocent smile, looking as though she hadn’t just been throating their son’s cock five minutes ago. She collected their dishes and ignored the scowl from Sam before taking them all back, leaving the family to clear from the table.

“Do you two want to come by or are you going back to your room?” Their mother asked, collecting her bag. 

“We will…” Sam began, deciding some more family time was better than alone time with Aydan.

Aydan quickly jumped in with a smirk. “Go back to our room, maybe go check out the gym or pool… check out the sights!”

“Without your old folks around to ruin your groove?” Their father smirked, raising an eyebrow before smirking at the retreating form of Jessica, as he remembered her ego-blow to his son. “Remember no order from anything out of the kids meal…”

“DAD!” Aydan whined. 

Sam, pissed as she may be, snickered at her little brother.

After a little more light teasing, Aydan and Sam were left alone in their silence as their parents and little sister headed off for the night. With the singer now the sole focus of his annoyed sister. “So, room?”

“What if I wanted to go for a walk?” Sam snapped at him, crossing her arms. Having the unfortunate effect of pushing up the already huge rack.

“Sure, where are we going?” Aydan grinned, trying to stay friendly. Since in his mind, he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Ugh! Seriously, you have me right here and you get another girl then expect me to be okay with it!?” Sam exploded a little louder than she meant. Thankfully amongst the Crown dining room chatter she went unheard. The girl stormed out into the hall, muttering about her stupid, horny little brother. There were plenty of handsome young waiters she could have seduced in mere seconds but she wanted Aydan.

She just wasn’t entirely sure how.

“Piss off your girlfriend?” Jessica smirked, walking up on the twenty-year-old as she watched the girl storm off. The girl hadn’t actually heard what was going on, much to Aydan’s relief.

Aydan flashed a weak smile. 

“You forgot your change…” Jessica purred, as she reached out and slipped something into the young man’s pants. “Feel free to cum back for more.”

His dick twitched from the touch and offer, but his mind won out and he chased Sam down the hall. He caught up fast, now walking slightly behind her. Luckily no one was around, so he was actually able to say something. “Sam…? Sam! Come on, you know I have plenty left for you. She’s a once off and I've been dyyyyying to get back inside you! You got me going so bad in the room, I needed something-”

“You think I didn’t!” Sam hissed back. “You think I didn’t think of getting one of those cute waiters and riding their brains out! But I didn’t do it!”

Aydan furrowed his brow at the sexy girl. Feeling horny and frustrated by her outburst. “Why didn’t you! We could both get tasters before the real thing!”

“I didn’t want them.” Sam growled, walking off again.

Picking up the pace so he was behind her, Aydan muttered: “You talk like I’m your boyfriend,”

The girl only growled once more and walked into a place Aydan couldn’t go. The girl’s bathroom. With Sam needing a moment to herself, to calm down. She shouldn’t be wanting her younger brother like this. She wasn’t some creepy fangirl who had wanted him from his Young Talent Time days. Leaning over the basin, she took a deep breath and tried to steady her thoughts. This was supposed to be a simple holiday where Aydan could fuck her brains out over and over again, then go home like nothing happened.

Feeling he’d stepped over the line now, Aydan sighed before announcing that he would give her space and wait in their room. Walking off despite a raging hardon in his jeans that refused to go away. A hand stuffed in his pocket, playing with the deep red, soaked through panties Jessica had stuffed into his pocket. The boy planned on hiding them in his bag before Sam returned, not wanting to make her even angrier at him.

He would end up watching a little of the television in the room, as he waited for his sister to return. The teen had a feeling that he had ruined their night together so had changed into a proper pair of pyjama pants with his boxer briefs underneath and a t-shirt, packed in case their parents were to walk in.

The television bored him but it was better than nothing.

Up until the shock of his life walked in the door after close to thirty minutes.

At first it was the door slowly swinging open and Aydan thinking Sam had sulked back to the room. He said nothing. Then a black dress flew across the room and landed by the bed. Bra, panties, everything. He stared at them in confusion. They were Sam’s clothes. And following the trajectory back to the door led his deep brown eyes to his sister; Sam stood in the doorway wearing a silky black robe that barely came down over her ass and was so thin he could see everything. Underneath, an obvious lacy set of lingerie and the outfit completed with a pair of lacy black stockings. 

An outfit that had the twenty-year-old’s cock throbbing.

“Holy…” 

She came at him slowly then climbed up onto the bed wordlessly. Pushing Aydan onto his back before climbing atop of him. His skin shivered feeling the silky robe caressing him, then her body leaning down and pressing onto his own.

When his lips opened, Sam placed a finger to them and hissed: “Shh.”


End file.
